Reign of the Rockets
by DoctorSeverusSkywalker
Summary: The sequel to Giovanni's Return. Giovanni has defeated Lance at the Pokémon League and is now the champion leaving him in control of Kanto and Johto. Read this to see how things will be resolved.
1. The Dawn of a New Age

Chapter 1

The Dawn of a New Age

'This is the Hall of Fame,' Lance said. 'Only people who have become champions can come in here. This is where their names go down in history. Could I please see your Pokémon you and the team that helped you will be recorded.' The challenger, now the champion, sent out his Pokémon, Swampert, Gengar, Hypno, Dodrio, Victreebel and Primeape.

'Very good,' Lance said as the challenger returned all his Pokémon. Lance continued as he turned back to the computer, 'I'll just need your name. Now that you're champion I think you don't need to keep your identity a secret anymore.'

'I think you're right,' the challenger said as he removed his hat and shades. Lance turned around very quickly at recognition of the voice. He was looking at Giovanni.

'You?' Lance was shocked.

'Unlike Red or Gold before me I will stay here,' Giovanni said, 'which means you are out of business. Also you can tell the Elite Four that they're all fired. I have some far better replacements for them.'

'I don't believe it,' Lance cried. 'The challenger that I could have refused on account of having other business is really you.'

'Now that I'm the champion,' Giovanni said, 'not only am I the most powerful trainer in the world but I also have control over Kanto and Johto. I thank you Lance. For being such an easy opponent.'

'You're mad!' Lance roared. 'This is wrong.'

'You're quite wrong Lance,' Giovanni said calmly. 'I did everything according to the rules. I used only six of Pokémon, I beat everyone without cheating, including you.'

'Each of your Pokémon wore an earpiece,' Lance argued.

'They all did in the ten years I was Viridian gym leader,' Giovanni said. 'Face it. There is no loophole. I'm the champion now and if you want to keep your reputation by doing the right thing you will first enter my name into that computer, then stand aside and leave.'

'What if I refuse?' Lance asked.

'I'll ruin you,' Giovanni said, 'and you'll be forcibly removed.'

'How will you do that?' Lance asked.

'Do you see the two black buttons on my coat?' Giovanni asked. 'One of them is a camera, it has been recording since we started the battle and I won't turn it off until you stand aside.' Lance reluctantly turned back to the computer and entered Giovanni's name in. Then Giovanni said, 'Call the Elite Four in here.' Lance did so and then they all came in. Giovanni quickly put his had and shades back on.

'What is it Lance?' Koga asked.

'Did he beat you?' Will asked.

'Do you know who he is?' Karen asked.

'Stop with all the questions,' Bruno said. 'Lance must have something very important to say.'

'He did beat me,' Lance said. 'He's decided to stay so that means I'm out of work.'

'I'm now the only one of the Yellow Club left now,' Bruno said sadly. 'I can't be here without you.'

'And you won't have to,' Giovanni said removing his hat and shades once more.

'You?' Koga said. Bruno's sadness turned to anger at the sight of him.

'The reason I had Lance call you all in here is to tell you that you all fired,' Giovanni said. 'I have some better trainers for the job.'

'You said this before,' Lance said. 'I hope you weren't considering using your executives. As I recall you only have three of them. Archer is one of us now.'

'I'll find a fourth one,' Giovanni said smugly, 'and I know the perfect person.'

'Who?' Koga asked.

'Like I'm going to tell you,' Giovanni said. 'Now the five of you, get out of this building.'

The former Elite Four and champion all left the building. Outside the door they all stood together.

'I guess this is goodbye,' Will said. 'I'm going to the Cliff Cave to train so I can kick him out.'

'I'm going to Mt Mortar to do the same,' Karen said.

'I might go back to the Fuchsia Gym for a while,' Koga said. 'Become co-leader and get stronger.'

'I'm going to Pallet Town right now,' Lance said. 'I'm going to establish an official resistance. Most of the people who'll join are already there.'

'I'll come with you Lance,' Bruno said. The five of them gathered in a tight embrace before leaving.

'Xatu take me to the Safari Zone Gate,' Will said. His Xatu came out of the Poké Ball and took off.

'Murkrow, let's go to Mahogany Town,' Karen said. Her Murkrow came out and then she was gone.

'Crobat we're going home,' Koga said. Koga jumped on Crobat and was soon gone.

'Dragonite, Charizard,' Lance said as he sent out those Pokémon. 'Take Bruno and I to Pallet Town.' Lance got on Dragonite and Bruno got on Charizard as they took off into the sky and landed at the door to Professor Oak's lab.

'Lance, what happened?' Clair asked.

'Let's go inside,' Lance said. 'We can turn the TV on.' They went into the lounge are in the lab where everyone was waiting. Lance didn't say anything but just turned on the TV.

'We repeat there is a new champion,' the reporter said. 'We bring you this live from Indigo Plateau. Earlier today, the former champion, Lance, was defeated by this new challenger, who happens to be none other than the former Boss of Team Rocket, Giovanni. He is with us right now. So Giovanni what do you think of becoming champion.'

'Let me just say this,' Giovanni said calmly. Then his tone turned sinister, 'Now that I'm champion, both Kanto and Johto are mine. The police are no longer required. My agents will take over. The Elite Four have all been replaced by my executives. However I only have three executives. Silver, my son, if you are watching this then I'm now talking directly to you. How would you like to be the final member of the Elite Four? If you're not watching I will call you. I expect your answer by sunset.'

'Giovanni is the champion,' Brock said.

'I didn't think he was that strong,' Blue said.

'He beat me easily in Lilycove City,' Red said. 'Clearly he has been training well.'

'What should I do?' Silver asked.

'Do it,' Lance said.

'No,' Lyra said. 'I might lose him.'

'I understand Lyra,' Lance said, 'and I'm sorry but the opportunity for us to have a spy for them has presented itself to us. You must not tell them you are here or that you have any connection with us. Go home now and wait for a call.'

'All right,' Silver said. 'I'll do it.'

'Can I go with him,' Lyra said.

'It is risky,' Professor Oak said. 'Giovanni might know that you're friends with Gold.'

'Besides you were with me in Tohjo Falls,' Gold said.

'I suppose you could say that you're more loyal to your boyfriend than the rest of us,' Flannery said.

'Thanks Flannery,' Lyra said. 'Let's go Silver.'

'Good luck,' Lance said.

'Thanks,' Silver said.

'Actually wait a minute,' Lance said. 'I need to tell you all something. Bruno and I came back here to establish an official resistance. We'll work behind the scenes and out in the open to stop Team Rocket. We'll have most people's support. Red, would you like to be leader?'

'Sure,' Red said.

'Good,' Lance said. 'You two can go now. When we have meetings Lyra can come and give all the information to Silver. If you suspect that Giovanni is overhearing, feed false information. Make Giovanni think you're spying on us.'

'I will,' Lyra said as the two walked off.

'Professor,' Lance said. 'Can this be our base of operations?'

'I suppose,' Oak said.

'He is the champion but that doesn't mean he has unlimited political power,' Lance said. 'The most he could do was fire the Elite Four. All the gyms are intact.'

Brock, Misty, Blue, Clair, Falkner and Whitney all sighed with relief.

'He can't actually fire the police. He can only use grunts instead,' Lance said. 'I know he still has men in Hoenn. All of you from Hoenn can you get some people in Hoenn to form a branch of the resistance. You can stay here, but get help.'

'I think I might go back to organise it formally,' Archie said.

'Same here,' Maxie said.

'Count me in,' Archer said. 'I don't want to get taken by Giovanni's men. He has no control in Hoenn.'

'I'll have my wife come and get us,' Archie said. 'We have a boat that could get us back to Hoenn by tonight.'

'You're wife?' May asked.

'My former deputy, Shelly,' Archie said. 'After Team Aqua disbanded we kept in contact and were married a year later.'

'Congrats,' Roxanne said. Archie thanked them as they left. They felt it would be better to get picked up from Cinnabar Island rather than Pallet Town.

'We won't stop until we win!' Red said determinately. Misty's eyes were sparkling with love until Brock tugged her ear.

'He's my boyfriend!' she yelled. They all started to organise their plans and use this to ruin Giovanni and defeat him.

* * *

><p>'Dad,' Silver said. Unlike before, Giovanni's face wasn't hidden and his voice sounded no different.<p>

'You've come up with an answer?' Giovanni asked.

'I'll do it,' Silver said. 'I'm ready to join Team Rocket.' Giovanni smiled and clearly fell for the act.

'Who's this,' Giovanni asked. When Silver moved over and he saw Lyra he said, 'I know you. You're a friend of Gold's. You were there when he beat me in Tohjo Falls.'

'This is my girlfriend, Lyra,' Silver said.

'I was on Gold's side but I'm very loyal to Silver,' Lyra said pulling a believable act. She continued, 'Gold doesn't know that I'm on your side now so I'll be a spy for you.'

'Good,' Giovanni said. 'You'll both be perfect for this team. I know it.'


	2. The Next Establishment

Chapter 2

The Next Establishment

The boat sped away from the wreck that was once Cinnabar Island. Archie, Maxie and Archer were all on their way back to Hoenn to bring the newly established Resistance to Hoenn.

'Thanks for coming out here Shelly,' Archie said. 'We did need to get back to Hoenn pretty quickly.'

'That's fine honey,' Shelly, his wife, replied. Shelly was one of Archie's admins from Team Aqua. Archer looked out the window and saw Kanto rapidly shrinking as the boat was speeding.

'What's happening when we arrive,' he asked.

'I've just been talking to Brendan and May,' Maxie said as he entered the cabin from the deck. He put his Pokénav away as he talked. 'I told him to tell his dad and May's dad to meet at my house in Fallabor Town. I don't think Team Rocket has any presence there.

'They're not as powerful in Hoenn,' Archer said.

'Did you tell Wally and Marcus to gather the Elite Four?' Archie asked.

'Yes I did,' Maxie replied. 'I also told Roxanne to tell the other gym leaders to go.'

'Good work,' Archer said. 'And thanks for letting me come. With Giovanni as champion I had to get out. He would have hunted me down and imprisoned me.'

'Remember what Lance said though,' Archie said. 'He doesn't have very much political power.'

'That doesn't mean he won't try to seize it,' Archer explained. 'You don't know him like I do. Your goals were different. You wanted to change geography. Giovanni just wants as much power as he can.'

'We have to stop him before he takes over the Hoenn League,' Shelly said. 'Should we gather the old teams to fight them?' Neither Archie nor Maxie had considered reforming Team Aqua or Team Magma to fight Team Rocket.

'I'm not sure about that,' Maxie said. 'Some of the grunts may try to find Groudon again.'

'I think that's a perfect idea,' Archer said. 'They have one organisation but now we have two. If anyone from either of your teams intend to follow the old goal than tell them they're not welcome.'

'Sounds good to me,' Archie said. 'What do you think Maxie?'

'All right then,' Maxie said. He seemed to be more reluctant to do it than he did before. After all this discussion the four of them did not realise how close Hoenn was now. It grew by the second and before they knew it they were docking at Slateport City. It was already evening.

'Grunts!' Archer said as he pushed the others against the wall. 'We can't let them see us.'

'I thought you said they we weren't as powerful here,' Shelly said. 'Everyone is not only letting them walk through the marketplace but they're standing aside.'

'They're not as powerful and there are less of them,' Archer explained. 'But they still have created fear for everyone. They probably know about Giovanni beating Lance. We need to stay away from them.'

'But they're everywhere,' Shelly said.

'I know,' Archer suddenly piped up. 'Go Hypno. Use Trick Room.'

'What did you do?' Maxie asked.

'Essentially made us invisible,' Archer said. 'Unless they are actually looking for us they won't see us.' The four of them walked through the marketplace until they saw a grunt harassing a shop-owner. They all stood and watched.

'I don't see the purpose of these stuffed Azurill dolls!' the grunt spat.

'They're just for decoration,' the shop owner said with obvious fear in her voice.

'I find them offensive!' the grunt yelled. 'If you're gonna be selling stuffed dolls, at least sell real Pokémon like Arbok instead of puny Azurill!'

'Azurill are much cuter than Arbok,' the owner replied.

'You may call them and other Pokémon like that cute,' the grunt replied, 'but I call them weak and worthless.' The group were still there unnoticed until Shelly stepped away from them towards the grunt.

'What the hell do you want?' asked the grunt rudely.

'I'll show you how useless Pokémon like this really are,' said Shelly. 'Go Azurill!' The grunt then started laughing at the sight. He then just said, 'Finish it Houndour!' The wolf-like Pokémon stood towering over the small little Azurill.

'Time to throw that away,' said Shelly who seemed quite amused by this. Azurill tossed aside a small rock and immediately started to glow white. Its whole body grew and the ball on the end of its tail shrunk. It then grew arms that it didn't have before. When the white light faded and it was back to its normal colours it only said its name, 'Marill.'

'Okay Marill,' Shelly said happily. 'Use Water Gun!' Marill shot a jet of water from its mouth that hit Houndour right in the chest. Being a Fire-type Pokémon, Houndour was easily defeated. The grunt was now panicking.

'Why did Ken give me only that Houndour?' the grunt said. Archer, Maxie and Archie then sent out their Pokémon to back Shelly up. There, in front of Maxie, stood the camel-like Pokémon with two volcanoes for humps, Camerupt. Next to it, with Archie, was the graceful orange dragon, Dragonite and finally, Archer released Houndoom, Houndour's evolved form. Houndoom was far more menacing that Houndour. Now the grunt was really panicking.

'Outrage,' Archie said. Before Dragonite could deliver the move the grunt was running away as fast as he could. There were other grunts waiting for this one to catch up before they all ran away.

Then Archer was pondering on what this grunt had said, 'Ken.'

'Who's Ken,' Archie asked.

'He's a member of the Elite trio,' Archer said. 'When Giovanni became the boss ten years ago they became high ranking officers, there was him at the top, then the executives and then the elite trio. When we reformed in Johto two years ago they didn't take part. They wanted to find Giovanni personally.'

'We need to get going,' said Maxie quickly changing the subject. 'We'll be late.' They all quickly mounted their flying Pokémon to take them across the region. They flew over the mountains and on the north side of Mt Chimney was Fallabor Town. It was a small and quiet town. Maxie was right. Team Rocket had no presence here. They followed Maxie through the back streets and came to his house right on the outskirts.

Shortly after they went inside, Professor Birch and May's father, Norman, arrived.

'May told us to meet here,' Norman said.

'Brendan told me that the Team Rocket Boss is the Indigo champion,' Birch said.

'That's right,' Maxie said. 'That's why we called you here.'

'In Kanto, the former champion, Lance, has established a resistance against Team Rocket,' Archer began explaining. 'We came over here to create a sub-branch to defeat the Rockets here. They're not as powerful but we need to stop them before they can take Hoenn the same way they have taken Kanto and Johto.'

'First thing I want is he Pokémon they stole back,' Birch said.

'You will get them,' Archie assured him.

'What can we do?' Norman asked.

'Gather all the gym leaders,' Shelly said. 'Aside from Roxanne, Brawly and Flannery we'll need their help.'

'Red will keep us informed of everything that happens in Kanto,' Archer said. 'Our job is to ensure that they don't take out the Elite Four here.'

'I'll call Brendan and tell him to tell Wally to close the Pokémon League,' Birch said.

'And I'll close down my gym and tell the others to do the same,' Norman said.

'Good,' Maxie said. 'We'll meet back here in a week. Bring others with you.' Professor Birch and Norman left Maxie's house and flew across Hoenn to spread the word of the resistance. Meanwhile in Kanto there was some more that had transpired.

'Jessie, James, Meowth,' Ariana said, 'I want you to go back to Oak's lab and succeed at the mission you failed at yesterday morning.'

'But the twerps will probably beat us again,' Meowth said.

'And the twerp, Red's, father is back and he's been champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova,' James complained.

'If that's your attitude then I'm sure that Butch and Cassidy will do this job quite nicely,' Ariana replied.

'These two don't know what they're talking about!' Jessie shouted as she pushed the other two to the side. 'We're way better than them!'

'I hope so for your sake,' Ariana said calmly. 'Giovanni is not as forgiving as I am.'

* * *

><p>I'm a little bit lost for ideas at the moment. That's why it took me so long to put this chapter up. The only ideas I have I'm intending to use them later in the you have any suggestions please tell me in a review or PM. If you PM me, tell me that it's about <em>Reign of the Rockets<em>. Enjoy what comes next because it could be your idea.


End file.
